


They’re so cute when they’re asleep

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby Nash Being a Dad, Domestic Fluff, Firefam Feels, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Eddie Diaz, Protective Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: How the team figures out that Buck and Eddie are together.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725208
Comments: 15
Kudos: 523





	They’re so cute when they’re asleep

It had been a rough day. They had lost two people on the last call. The truck was silent on the ride back to the station. Bobby took one look at his team before commanding everyone to the bunk room for some rest before the next call. 

Hen and Chimney both obeyed the orders, while Buck ducked his head and walked up to the loft. Eddie sighed and followed the firefighter upstairs. Bobby, knowing that it was unlikely that Buck would get any sleep, just rolled his eyes and followed Hen and Chim into the bunk room. 

Bobby was awoken half an hour later by his phone buzzing with the alarm he set prior to falling asleep. Quickly silencing his phone as to not wake the others, Bobby pulled himself out of the bunk and walked slowly up the steps with the intent of starting dinner for the team. 

When he came to the couches what he saw was not something completely unexpected. Eddie was lying on his back on the couch, his head supported by a soft pillow. Lying across his chest was Buck, his head resting under Eddie’s collarbone, their legs tangled together. Eddie had his arms wrapped protectively around Buck and on Buck’s cheeks Bobby could see dried up tear tracks. 

He smiles to himself, Eddie actually got Buck to sleep. With a fond smirk, he draped a blanket over the pair and walked into the kitchen. About fifteen minutes later, Hen and Chimney arrived, still wiping sleep from their eyes. Hen got the same knowing look on her face that Bobby had when she spots the two boys curled up together on the couch. 

“They’re cute when they’re asleep,” Bobby heard Hen whisper to Chim as they walked in. 

Chimney laughed, “Don’t let Buck hear you say that, his ego is big enough.” 

“So...” Hen leaned on the counter as Bobby threw chopped up vegetables into a pan. “They’re definitely together, right?” 

Bobby threw his hands up as if to say ‘that’s not my business’. 

“Come on!” Chimney said, “You’re not even a little bit curious about what’s going on with them.” 

“I don’t make my co-worker’s private lives my business,” Bobby said, knowing the words were false. Judging by the looks Chim and Hen gave him, they knew it too. 

“Buck is practically your son,” Hen countered. “We’re your family, Cap, whether you like it or not. But we all know you like it.” Bobby pretended to roll his eyes. “So, what’s the deal with them?” Hen asked again. 

Bobby looked at her straight, “I don’t know. Why don’t you ask them?” 

“Oh I plan to,” Hen laughed, stealing a carrot from Bobby’s cutting board. 

Once the food was done and the places were set for dinner, Bobby walked over and gently shook Eddie’s shoulder to wake him up.

Eddie groaned softly before blinking his eyes open, “Cap?” 

“Dinner’s ready,” Bobby told him. He gestured to Buck, “Get him up and come to the table.” 

“Okay,” Eddie agreed, his voice thick with sleep. As Bobby walked away from the couch he could hear Buck’s soft waking up noises and he pretended to not hear the endearing nicknames Eddie called the younger man as he persuaded him to wake up. 

At dinner, Bobby conversed with Chim and Hen, all three of them, flicking to glance at Eddie and Buck once in a while. Buck was leaning on Eddie as if he was the only thing keeping him upright, and honestly, he probably was. It was hard not to notice the soft looks they kept giving each other. 

Finally, Hen decided enough was enough, “What’s the deal with you two?” She gestured with her fork at the pair. 

Eddie cleared his throat, “What are you talking about?” 

Hen lifted an eyebrow, “Are you two together?”

“I don’t know what-” Eddied tried to say, but Buck put a hand on his arm. 

“Yeah,” Buck told Hen. “We’re together.” He linked his hand with Eddie who was watching the blond with a lovestruck gaze. “We have been for a few weeks now.”

Bobby smiled at them, “I’m happy for you both and I expect the HR forms on my desk by next week.” The five of them laughed, Buck leaning into Eddie’s shoulder. 

“You two are good for each other,” Hen told them with a smile.

“We think so too,” Eddie looked down at Buck and kisses his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day :)
> 
> Tumblr- @evanbuckley-heartofgold


End file.
